Roryless
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: A one- shot about Lorelai dealing with Rory going to Iowa for her job.  Set after Bon Voyage.  Luke/Lorelai.


**For the record, this is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic and is a oneshot, so I would appreciate any criticisms and comments.**

**This takes place after Bon Voyage and deals with Lorelai finally coming to the realization that Rory is going to be gone for a while. It also has Luke/Lorelai getting back together in it too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the box sets. :(**

Lorelai Gilmore walked into Luke's and sat down. She had just gotten back from taking Rory to the airport.

"Hey." Luke said when he went behind the counter. "Coffee?"

"Yep!" She answered. He poured her a cup of coffee and she happily drank it.

"I hope Rory's okay." Lorelai absent mindedly said. Luke looked up from putting money in his cash register.

"She'll be fine." Luke said smiling a little at her.

"I know." Lorelai told him smiling back. "Thanks." She told Luke before putting money on the counter.

"Keep it." Luke told her.

"It's a dollar Luke. I doubt I'm going to miss it that much." Lorelai told him.

"Fine." Luke said as another customer walked in.

"Thanks Luke!" Lorelai said before leaving the diner. As she walked down the sidewalk, she was reminded that Rory would be gone for a good while. Lorelai sighed. Hours later, after she left the inn, she opened the door to her home and went to check her messages.

"Hey Mom, it's me. I just wanted to say I got here safe. Love you!" Rory's voice said. Lorelai smiled. She was proud of her daughter and the job she got, but somehow, she couldn't help feeling sad that all the times of mother- daughter movies and eating junk food wouldn't be around for a long time. Lorelai walked into the kitchen and looked in her fridge. Finding nothing she wanted to eat, she called Luke's.

"Luke's." Luke answered.

"Hey, can I have two burgers and fries, three pieces of pie, a milkshake, a-" She was cut off.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked he grabbed a pad of paper.

"I'm not done yet Luke." Lorelai told him. "I want a rootbeer and a-" Again, the woman was cut off.

"Hold on." Luke said as he wrote the order down.

"Can I go on?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, go." Luke answered. He listened as she finished her order.

"What are you buying all this food for?" Luke asked.

"I want to eat it." Lorelai said, her words trailing off a little at the end.

"You can't eat all of this." Luke said. "There's something else going on." Lorelai didn't say anything.

"You still there?" Luke asked. No answer. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Luke hung up his phone. Fifteen minutes later, Luke was at Lorelai's.

"Hey." She said when she opened the door.

"Hey." Luke said. He held up the bags of food.

"Oh, yeah, put them on the table." Lorelai told him.

"I still don't know how you are gonna eat all this stuff." Luke said when Lorelai came into her kitchen.

"Simple, I watch a movie while I eat." She said.

"It's Thursday night." Luke pointed out.

"So?" Lorelai said.

"You usually watch movies on Fridays." Luke said confused by the friend and almost wife he'd known for years.

"I decided to change it." Lorelai said a tad defensively.

"Okay." Luke answered, not sure if he should talk to her anymore about their present conversation. He decided against it.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"Thanks." Luke told her before going up her stairs. Lorelai took the food Luke had brought her and took it to her couch. Luke came down the stairs minutes later to see Lorelai sitting on her couch, crying.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked going toward her. Lorelai shook her head. He knew this was his cue to bow out.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Luke said. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lorelai nodded. He was about to open the door when Lorelai called his name. He turned to see her looking at him.

"She's gone." Lorelai said. Luke went over to the couch.

"I know." He told her, putting his hand on her arm. She leaned into him and kept crying. He put his arms around her and held her there. For what seemed like eons, the adults sat there content to be together again.

**Review!**


End file.
